Let's go back to the old time
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: Thalia hésite à rejoindre les Chasseresses, et Luke lui en veut. Je suis nulle pour les résumés, argh. Ce sera en plusieurs parties, en tout cas. :)


Salut à tous. Alors, je sais que j'en ai une autre en cours et qu'on m'a demandé en mp et en review la suite pour d'autres de mes écrits, mais j'avais envie d'écrire du Thaluke, parce-que... C'est Thaluke quoi. *_*

Bref, les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Luke sera revenu à la vie... :(

* * *

Thalia était assise sur un vieux tronc d'arbre qui servait de banc, regardant fixement les flammes du feu de camp qui crépitaient t devant elle. De légers rires la sortirent de ses pensées, et elle tourna doucement la tête vers la droite. Le petit groupe des chasseresses d'Artémis était rassemblée en un cercle, telle une petite famille. Elles riaient, souriaient, et se taquinaient. La plupart des membres avaient treize ans physiquement, mais certaines avaient en réalité plusieurs siècles. Thalia avait envie de rejoindre leur groupe, elle devait l'avouer. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'une famille soudée, qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Pourtant, quelque chose la bloquait. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. son regard bleu électrique se posa sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendré, assit sur un sac de couchage près d'une petite fille de sept ans qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Luke. Ni Annabeth, d'ailleurs. Mais elle avait la terrible impression qu'elle ne se sentirait jamais réellement chez elle si elle ne rejoignait pas les chasseresses. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Thalia leva les yeux vers la personne et pût reconnaître Phoebe, une jolie petite brune d'environ treize ans, mais qui avait la sagesse d'une femme de deux cent ans. Celle-ci lui adressa un doux sourire, avant de s'assoir près d'elle.

" Thalia. Je n'ai pas à influencer ton choix, mais tu dois savoir que si tu nous rejoins, on sera tes amies, tes sœurs, ta famille. Lady Artémis sera ta mère, comme elle est la nôtre. Tu n'auras plus jamais à craindre d'être seule. Nous serons toujours là pour toi. Mais nous partons ce soir, tard dans la nuit, une longue route nous attend. Nous aimerions donc connaître au plus vite ta réponse.

Le cœur de la sang-mêlé s'était réchauffer à ses mots gentils, et elle avait presque envie de lui sauter au cou en acceptant. Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, avant de sourire.

" Merci, Phoebe. J'y réfléchis...

La Seconde des chasseresse hocha la tête et se retourna, s'asseyant auprès d'une de ses sœurs. Thalia sentit un regard posée sur sa personne. Elle se retourna et ses yeux croisèrent ceuxde Luke. Ce qu'elle décela dans ses prunelles claires lui fit mal au cœur. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de tristesse, qui sembla disparaître aussitôt. Elle alla s'installer auprès de lui.

"Hé, ça va ?"

Silence. Gênée, Thalia baissa les yeux vers le sol, avant de soupirer. Elle se redressa brusquement, s'apprêtant à parler mais il la coupa.-

"Tu penses les rejoindre, hein ?!

Thalia fut surprise de l'amertume présente dans la voix de son ami. Jamais il n'avait été si... Froid.

" Luke... je ne sais pas. "

Lâche, elle était lâche. C'était tellement plus facile de dire cela que d'expliquer le torrent de sentiments qui étaient en elle en ce moment.

" Tu veux nous laisser tomber, donc. Annabeth et moi. Pourquoi ?

- Non ! Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. J'ai juste... Tu sais, j'ai envie d'une famille, de ce sentiment de sécurité.

- Grover nous emmène à la Colonie ! Demain, on sera en sécurité. Et on est une famille. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

- Luke, attends...

Mais le jeune homme s'était levé, pour trouver un autre un endroit où dormir. Elle avait tout gagné ce soir. Luke était en colère contre elle, et un dilemme s'imposait. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, c'était le petit groupe de chasseresses qui riait silencieusement. Thalia fronça légèrement les sourcils en se sentant secouer. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Zoé Nightshade, lieutenante d'Artémis devant elle.

- Nous partons. Mais avant, Thalia Grace, fille de Zeus, acceptes-tu de te joindre à la Chasse ?

Les idées encore embuées par le sommeil, elle se redressa légèrement en se frottant les yeux. Elle considéra la dizaine de filles qui se trouvait devant elle, lui souriant grandement en signe d'encouragement. Son regard se posa sur la petite Annabeth qui dormait en serrant son poignard, puis, sur Luke. Il était près du feu, et semblait paisible. Plus aucune trace de colère n'était visible sur son visage endormi. Thalia prit une grande inspiration, avant de se retourner vers Zoé.

" Je suis navrée, mais je refuse.

La lieutenante arqua un sourcil et son regard se durcit immédiatement.

C'est à cause de ce fils d'Hermès, pas vrai ? Eh bien, voici une nouvelle Thalia : c'est un homme. Il va te trahir, t'abandonner, comme ils le font sont des êtes imbus de leur personne, qui ne sont bons qu'à mentir.

La sang-mêlé serra les poings, sentant la colère la gagner.

"La ferme ! Il ne me trahira jamais !

Zoé leva les yeux au ciel et son expression changea. Thalia crut y déceler de la pitié, mais elle ne préférait pas s'attarder à l'analyse des sentiments de cette fille. Qui était-elle pour se permette de juger Luke ? Cela mettait Thalia hors d'elle.

"On en reparlera, fille de Zeus, j'en suis certaine. Et à ce moment là tu verras que j'avais raison.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Un éclair jaillit et le tonnerre gronda, fort, sombre. Zoé recula instinctivement, avant de lancer un dernier regard dédaigneux à elle, qui avait failli s'engager. La seconde d'après, les chasseresses étaient parties.-

"Thals...?

La concernée tourna doucement la tête, pour découvrir une Annabeth apeurée, qui tremblait doucement à cause du froid.

" Oh, désolée si je t'ai réveillée Annie.

Le tonnerre se calma finalement, mais la tension était toujours palpable dans les airs. Thalia se coucha près de l'enfant, caressant avec douceur ses cheveux blonds pour qu'elle s'endorme. La fille de Zeus resta pensive quelques secondes, songeant aux paroles de Zoé. Thalia ferait tout pour montrer que celle-ci avait tort. Elle ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil profond, sans savoir que ce serait probablement sa dernière soirée avec ses amis.

* * *

Alors, vos avis ? Pas trop de Thaluke ici, mais il y en aura dans les autres parties à venir. :)


End file.
